In recent years, mobile devices, wearable devices, smart devices, and the like have pervaded nearly every aspect of modern life. In addition, sensors to monitor everything, from the moisture level of houseplants to the dribbling of a basketball, are increasingly incorporated into such devices. These trends have provided a vast amount of rich, constantly updated data about consumers. Traditionally, commercial analysis has been based on commerce data and has typically been confined to identifying products and services directly correlated to such data.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.